Creepypasta panic deleted scene
by Moonlesscat
Summary: This goes along with Creepypasta Panic from Security Authors 2.


**This is what happened during Creepypasta Panic when Calvin, Hobbes, and I were kidnapped by The Rake. Set in my POV.**

* * *

After making sure the Rake left, I tried to use my magic. It only created a small spark that flew and bounced off the walls. I groaned. "Well, this sucks." I said.

"What sucks?" Calvin asked.

"I can't use my magic." I replied.

"Magic?" Calvin and Hobbes asked. I sighed.

"All authors and authoress have them. It helps them write, fight, all that magic stuff. Some of us, like WG for example, are born with it, some of us, however, like me, discover it." I explained. "But right now we need to get out of here. He's going to kill you two if you don't escape." Sometimes I wished that I stayed with my parents. But that would mean being under their harsh treatment. I know that they were trying to protect me, but keeping me under lock and key is just really stupid. I mean yeah, I know I jumped out of my bedroom window once. But that doesn't mean that's gonna happen again!

Who are my parents? The one and only Hawkeye and Black Widow. Hobbes arch an eyebrow. "What about you? What's he gonna do to you?" He asked.

"Me?" I scoffed. "He's probably gonna use me as a "toy" again." I said, quoting the word toy. Hobbes' fur poof out a bit and his eyes widened. Guess he knew what I meant. Calvin, however, was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Tell ya when your older, kid." I said. He left me alone. I thought he decided to drop the topic. But, however, knowing Calvin, he decided to ask Hobbes.

"Hey, Hobbes, can you tell me what she meant?" He asked Hobbes. Hobbes, being smart enough to not give the kid nightmares and all, refused.

"No." He said.

"Come on! Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"NO! AND WHEN I MEAN NO I MEAN IT!" Hobbes shouted. The cave shook a bit. A slab of rock fell on the cage, shaking it and breaking the magic spell.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Thanks Hobbes!" Hobbes looked confused for a second but then understood. I opened the cage. Having been here before, I found the "hidden" stairs and opened a portal.

Just in time to hear ATF's, "Hey you're right! Moon could probably beat the snot out of that guy and be back in time to-" He began.

"Warn you that he's coming back?" I questioned.

"GAH!" ATF leaped into the air jumping out of his clothes, leaving himself in his underwear. He hit the ceiling then came back down, dropping on to the floor. Huh, reminds me when my cat did that once. It was really funny. "Don't DO that!"

"Moon! How and when did you get here?!" EJ exclaimed, happy.

"Oh, Calvin and Hobbes started arguing, so I opened a portal so we could escape quicker and I could be spared a headache." I answered, not wanting to spare the details. Toothless nuzzled up to me. Guess he was worried about me. I am kind of his sister. I'll explain later.

"You can open portals too? Small world." ATF said.

"Wish she did it SOONER though." Calvin said.

"If you want me to send you back, keep talking!" I exclaimed. He went silent.

_'Sorry.' _He replied mentally.

_'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you.' _I apologized mentally.

"Well, I guess we can call back the others and end this episode." Fanatic said. ATF and I froze for a second.

"I just got a vision! The Rake just captured the other Creepypastas!" He gasped. Oh no, that was the same vision I got. This could be bad.

Zalgo sighed and muttered something but I didn't listen. I was so shocked. Yet angry. And it's a terrifying sight to see. Trust me. I nearly burned down my house the first time.

"When does this happen?" Fanatic asked.

"Right after he kidnaps Hiccup and Astrid." Then the familiar blur came and Hiccup and Astrid were gone.

"...wuh-oh." Someone said. Toothless roared, gliding after him, but he disappeared through the shaft that lead to his lair.

"Don't worry Toothless...we'll get him." I said. Toothess and I sure were gonna get our brother back.

"We have to get them back. We don't want Dreamworks to be suing our-" ATF began but stop when I glared at him.

"I'd say we just barge in and-" EJ began but I interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. EJ, you know that we can't just barge in there. We need a plan. Here's what we need to do." I said.

* * *

At the Rake's lair, we heard The Rake sneering, "OH SHUT UP ALREADY! So my lines aren't scary...I don't think I'll say anything. It's always the quiet ones who are the most scary." Like the plan, ATF sneaked up on The Rake.

"Agreed." He said, behind the Rake.

"GAH!" The Rake turned quick, and as planed, slashing ATF's neck. It healed. ATF cracked his neck.

"Ugh, I hate it when that happens." ATF said.

"What the! How did that not kill you!" For a smart villain, he didn't know much about my friends. I silently laughed.

"Long story. But right now, you'd better make peace with YOUR maker." ATF said. The Rake looked behind him and saw us and many HicAstrid fans looking REALLY ticked off. I had called them too.

"Who are the rest of those guys?" Jeff asked, referring to the HicAstrid fans.

"Oh, these are HiccupXAstrid fans and they have a bone to pick with you." Fanatic said. I gave a little wave, which was the signal for the fans to attack.

"So the paring sucks huh?" One fan, Torri, said.

"Um, I didn't say that." The Rake bluntly said.

"GET HIM!" Torri yelled.

After they had beat him up to a pulp, Fanatic asked, "What should we do with his remains?" Toothless shot a plasma blast, turning him in to ashes. But deep down, I knew he wasn't dead. He would come back.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't hear Zalgo say something. Toothless nudged me. '_You okay? Something bothering you, sis?_' He asked in dragonese._  
_

'_Yeah. But this isn't the last we seen of The Rake._' I replied, mentally.

"Okay, I've had my share of nightmare fuel..." ATF said.

"This is coming from the guy who can take out his own intestines and use them as a rope." I scoffed. "And everyone says that girls are squeamish." And that's so NOT true. I've gave a boy a wedgie twice and stuff ice down the same guy's shirt! Ha ha ha! I've been feared by every villains!

"You are. That's why guys are the superior sex." Jeff said. OHHH! I hated when Jeff always bragged. I mean, even Liu didn't believe that. I punched him in the arm really hard. He shoved me back. Then there was a brawl that would put Calvin's and Hobbes' brawls to shame. We always did that. Even Jane and Liu did it every once in a while.

Jane groaned and said something that Jeff and I couldn't hear.

After Jane and Liu pulled us apart, they had to leave. Jane, Jeff, Smile, and Slenderman had to help Lovenight, Daylove, and Shadow with bringing the homeless and abused people and animals to Lovenight's garden. After they left Hiccup had to go back to Berk to his cheifing duties.

"You sure that your gonna be okay, Moon?" Hiccup asked me.

"Of course, bro! Besides, if I needed to get to you, I'd do my dragon call. Besides, I've got night fury wings. One of the fastest dragon in the worlds." I replied. Hiccup nodded. When I went inside I saw that Calvin and Hobbes' heads were stuck in a cake. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Andddd done. Thanks to WG for giving me permission to do a deleted scene.**


End file.
